A Fight for the Prince
by Elle Madison
Summary: Many years after King Maxon's and Queen America's child, Prince Mason is finally at the correct age for his own selection. 35 girls, 1 spot, who will win the Prince's heart? SYOC, APPS CLOSED!
1. Application

**DO the best you can and if you PM me you will have a better luck at getting inn. Good Luck and please don't copy any characters from the book. 0/35 characters. Feel open to leave suggestions for the story and please help me think of a different title.**

**I do not own the Selection!**

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Nickname (if they have one):

Age:

Birthday:

Caste:

Province:

Occupation:

Appearance (eye, hair, build, height, skin color):

Pre-Selection clothes:

Family (descriptions of their relationship):

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Reason for entering:

Personality:

Prince first impression of you're character:

Prince's later perspective on your character:

Thoughts on Prince:

Thoughts on Queen:

Thoughts on King:

Thoughts on Gisele: (Mason's younger sister)

Romantic history (past relationships that may have been affected by participation in the Selection):

How they treat the other contestants:

How they treat the maids (I will be assigning and creating maids):

Strategy to win:

Ideal first date:

Anything else:

* * *

><p><strong>Try your best!If you can't copy and paste the application is on my profile under TSKC and in the reviews. IT IS NOT,"TDI APP!<strong>

_**~Elle Madison**_


	2. Little Sisters

**Okay just to make the story go smother the caste system is still here. Enjoy the story anad pleasegive suggestions for ideas, titles, and if you have any questions PM me, Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>3rd person<em>

Prince Mason was doing his regular thing, helping his father with taxes and wars, having pep talks with his mom, and playing with his little sister, Gisele. But during all of this Mason was not as focused, he seemed to space out, and always had a look of worry on his face. It was the time of his life when Prince Mason had the annual Selection. He was being bothered left and right about the girls, pampered even more by his maids, and the castle was full of excitement.

* * *

><p>"Masssooonnn!" I heard my little sister yell. I turned to the 16 year old, drama loving girl and saw her at my bedroom door.<p>

"What do you want El," Mason said very annoyed. He was thinking about the Selection and how everyone was so excited. Nobody has ever seen the palace so alive.

"Mason!" El said sternly, "I have been saying your name for the mast 3 minutes and you are not going to go back into your "dream" mode," El said with sarcasm dripping from every word. "Mom wanted me to talk to you about the selection. She said you shouldn't be nervous because it's not like you can just stop being the prince. Actually i don't even want to know why you're nervous, don't forget they are the ones that are fighting to be the princess."

Mason stared at his sister wondering why she wasn't the one who had 35 people all fighting over her."Gisele Schreave, how would you feel if 35 people were fighting over y-"

"Actually Mason," Gisele cut in," I would feel honored to have that many people fighting for me. Anyway mom wants to talk to you, I'll be in my room I don't feel good." Gisele fixed her posture and whipped out her ice blue fan that matched her h-neckline, mini dress that stopped at her knees. The ice blue dress had snow flakes on it that shimmered when she turned. As she walked her posture got straighter and straighter and she looked like anything but stiff.

Maxon decided not to see his mom and instead go to the lake in the gardens. It was his favorite spot, he heard drops of water fall from the waterfall slightly hitting the prince. His honey brown hair contrasted with his dark blue suit. People said the prince looked exactly like his father did, while his sister was a mix of the two. As Mason listened to the waterfall he slowly drifted off, his head hit the bench as his breathing got heavier from the stress he was having.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay i know this isnt my best work but there will be like 4 chapters expressing all the royals perspective on the Selection. Hope you like it and read on. -Elle<strong>


	3. HURRY!

**I need one person from each province and some are already filling up. Also if you PM them to me could you please put the subject as Selection App because I have this other App open for something else. Any who these are the filled in and open provinces and thank you for them.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Province (First,Last, Caste, Occupation)<span>_**

Allens

Angeles (Rachel Thomas,2, Model)

Atlin-(Kathryn Eppible,4, Studying, Real Estate Agent)

Baffin-(Alyssa Muniz, 7, Multi Task Servant)

Bankston

Belcourt-

Bonita

Calgary-(Danielle Washington,5, Ballet Dancer)

Carolina-(Janet Monroe,7, Trash Collector)

Clermont

Columbia-(Jessamine Grey,6, Seamstress)

Dakota-(Ophelia August Harper,3, Writer)

Denbeigh

Dominica

Fennley

Hansport-(Gabrielle Turner, 5, Entertainer/Singer)

Honduragua

Hundson

Kent-(Alexia Summers, 5, photographer)

Labrador

Lakedon-(Nikita Calloway,4, Animal Farmer)

Likely

Midstin-(Lily Garder,3, Librarian)

Ottaro

Paloma

Panama-(Layla Easterly,4, Head Chef)

Sonage

Sota-(Faelyn O'Malley, Veterinarian Assistant)

St. George

Sumner

Tammins

Waverly

Whites-(Eleanora Moreau, 2,Actress)

Yukon

Zuni

* * *

><p><strong>I will be choosing people as main characters and if you would like to change anything just enter it also if you are entering as a guest please make a profile it makes it much easier.<strong>

**I had some people ask me about the caste system and here it is, **

1's are only the royals and some very important governmental.

2's are Celebrities; including athletes, singers, actors/actresses, models, politicians, police officers, firefighters, guards, and military members.

3's are Great Minded; including inventors, teachers, philosophers, scientists, doctors, veterinarians, dentists, architects, librarians, engineers, therapists/psychologists, film directors, music producers, lawyers, and writers.

4's are Businessmen; including jewelers, real estate agents, insurance brokers, head chefs, construction managers, property/business owners, and farmers.

5's are Artists and Performers; including stage actors, classical musicians, singers, dancers, photographers and circus performers.

6's are Workers; including secretaries, waiters/waitresses, housekeepers, seamstresses, store clerks, cooks, and drivers.

7's are Manual Laborers; including gardeners, construction workers, farm hands, gutter/pool cleaners, and "trash collectors, ditch diggers, movers.

8's are the lowest of the caste system and are, Untouchables"; including mentally/physically unwell people, addicts, runaways, illegitimates, and the homeless.

**If you have anymore questions feel free to ask. I will be posting a chapter describing the prince himself and his reactions, and family reactions. THank you!**


	4. Mason Schreave

Name: Mason Schreave

Nickname (if they have one): May May, Son, Prinny

Age: 18

Birthday:July 19

Caste:One

Province:Angeles

Occupation: Prince

Appearance (eye, hair, build, height, skin color): Honey Blond hair with, chocolate brown eyes.

A spitting image of his father. 6.1" and is white and is muscular

Preselection clothes: Dark blue suit with black dress pants and black dress shoes.

Family (descriptions of their relationship): Maxon Schreave-Father

America Schreave-Singer-Mother

Gisele Schreave-Little Sister

History: Is the prince of Illea

Likes:Swimming, Waterfalls, Rock Climbing, Familia, hot coco,

Dislikes:Deserts, Small places, stress

Reason for entering:He needs a wife

Personality:Prince Mason is very polite and is a great listener. He is someone easy to warm up to and is good at comforting. He is a very loving person and an understanding one to. He is very good at swimming and you will always have a good time with him. He is very understanding and isn't one to pressure. He rarely gets frustrated or mad at someone. He likes to make people at home and is the most caring man you will ever meet. He is very smart and sometimes may block you out. Being a prince he has to be social but also likes time to himself o with his family. He is very close to his sister and the rest of his family. He tells his sister everything but isone to keep secrets. He gets nervous sometimes and is awkward at times. He is very charming and protects his loved ones and will try and give to their every need. He doesn't like being rushed and likes to keep on schedule.

First impression of the Selection: Most of the girls either think he is a stuck up snob or a dumb yet handsome man

Later impression of the Selection once they gets to know him more: When they spend time with the prince they feel at home and don't want to leave his side.

Thoughts on Selection: Believes in tradition but sometimes wishes to be able to meet people outside of the castle and have friendship and love

Thoughts on Queen: Loves his mother very much but has a habit to keep stuff from her

Thoughts on King: Respects his father very much and likes how he is not a king or a father he is both in one. The king doesn't separates his duties from his familia

Thoughts on Gisele: (Mason's younger sister) Loves his sister very much but thinks she is bipolar. She likes reading and writing plus being alone but also likes being social and having balls

Romantic history (past relationships that may have been affected by participation in the Selection): He has only been in 3 relationships before.

How the treat the other contestants: He respects all of them and wants to meet someone true to themselves and to him

How they treat the maids (I will be assigning and creating maids):He loves his maids like family. Rosie, Angelica, and Alexis are like aunts to him

Strategy to win: Find a girl. who loves him for hims, is good for the country, and is good with stress

Ideal first date: A picnic by the waterfall

Anything else: He thinks girls who bite their lips are hot


	5. Gisele Schreave

**This is Gisele Schreave's Oc info. Hope you like it and please send in more characters, follow, review, and favorite me and the story please. Enjoy and suggestions are always open!**

* * *

><p>Name: Gisele Schreave<p>

Nickname (if they have one):El, Pim Pess

Age:16

Birthday:Feb 28

Caste:One

Province: Angeles

Occupation:Princess

Appearance (eye, hair, build, height, skin color):Honey-brown hair that hits her butt. She has a light blue eyes and is slim. She is 5.7" and has a very light skin color.

Pre-Selection clothes:Ice blue dress with snowflakes that go to her knees, sundress. Light blue gloves and white kitten heels.

Family (descriptions of their relationship):

Father-Maxon Schreave,King, Loves her father dearly, daddy's girl

Mother-America Schreave-Singer, Queen, Loves her mother and takes on some of her traits

Brother-Mason Schreave,Prince,Trusts her brother with her life

History:Is the Princess of Illea and is a daddy's girl. She has a fantastic relationship with her family and is engaged to her childhood friend, Xavier, Prince of Italy and Queen Nicoletta's son.

Likes:Reading, dressing up, her family, FOOD, board games, photography, drama, baking, swimming, Chocolate, coffee

Dislikes:Things with no taste, plain clothing, being bored

Place: Will help brother find a soul mate, Drama

Personality: Gisele is very outgoing and is very social. She grew a love of photography like her father and loves food. She is a very comforting person but gets annoyed easily. She likes to get what she wants and is very observant. She will observe your attitude and will change personalities when she starts to know you more. She has a feisty personality like her mother and is said to be a mix of both of her parents. She loves her family more than anything else in the world. She is a very honest person and is a great actress. She can be a brat sometimes to others and is very professional about being a princess.

Thoughts on Selection: Thinks it is a good idea for her brother because he is not very good with romantic stuff

Later thoughts on Selection:They are quite a handful but a good experience for her brother. She believes he will find his soulmate their.

Thoughts on Prince:Her brother isn't the most romantic person but she knows he has a good heart.

Thoughts on Queen:She loves her mother very much and admires her. She has the same feisty personality as her mother

Thoughts on King: Gisele is a daddy's girl and loves him to bits.

Romantic history (past relationships that may have been affected by participation in the Selection):Is engaged to Prince of Italy, Xavier, Son of Queen Nicoletta

How they treat the other contestants:She will observe you before she gets to know you. She is a very observant person and won't judge you till she knows you

How they treat the maids (I will be assigning and creating maids):She loves her maids, Daphne, Chelsea, and Juliet. She treats them as sisters and they are part of her family.

Strategy: Will help her brother by observing all of them in the Women's Room and make sure they aren't complete beeps

Anything else: She gets headaches sometimes and hates when her brother ignores her. She isn't one to stay still and is very hyper.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it and please review, favorite, pm, and follow the story and myself. I neeeeddd more characters please, if you already submitted an oc you can submit another. Please help and thanks to the authors who made the oc's and to the rest of you who have helped me. I am sorry if you didn't get in but you can try again or ask what didn't fit my standards. Thanks and I don't want all nice girls, some mean ones, some only in it for the crown, people who actually want Mason, etc. Anyway, I love all of you OC's but pleaselook at the list before you submit one. I really want a variety of girls, from caste to reason their in it, and not everyone has a parentless life and hates there parents. Anyway I still want to Thank all of you guys for being so supportive. <strong>

** Next Time, **

** ~Elle Madison**


	6. Maids have Arrived

**Hey my people! Elle here again, so i was wondering what I should do for the next chapter. I have to keep on updating so it goes into the LAST UPDATED section. I was thinking yesterday at my sisters birthday party, today at my cousins house, and now at my house. I can't write the real story until I get all the selection people o I thought what the heck should I doooo?! Then i thought and was like I can make the so far, peoples maids! I figured out names for only a few people but these intros barely say anything. Any way if you have beeen reading my story and don't want to be in the selection but you want to have a different roll please PM me. I am looking for a very professional woman that is 22 and is like Silvia also Im looking for a interviewer, girl or guy. Ummm, Yeah here it is. **

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Province<span>_**

**Head Maid**

**Maid**

**Maid**

**_Prince Mason_**

Rosie

Angelica

Alexis

**_Princess Gisele_**

Juliet

Daphne

Chelsea

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Allens<span>_**

Vasalisa

Jill

Mia

**_Angeles_**

London

Molly

Victoria

**_Atlin_**

Sofia

Beth

Liliana

**_Baffin_**

Kimberly

Amy

Lisa

**_Bankston_**

Kayla

Nancy

Rena

**_Belcourt_**

Rainy

Fiza

Stacy

**_Bonita_**

Brenda

Stephanie

Angelina

**_Calgary_**

Flora

Jean

Tania

**_Carolina_**

Vivian

Christina

Terry

**_Clermont_**

Brooke

Lynn

Kelly

**_Columbia_**

Violet

Lynn

Mable

**_Dakota_**

Liz

Riley

Sarah

**_Denbeigh_**

Grace

Karla

Hazel

**_Dominica_**

Hilda

Madiline

Anita

**_Fennley_**

Kristy

Kandace

Tina

**_Hansport_**

Martha

Sue

Shirley

**_Honguragua_**

Cindy

Susan

Wendy

**_Hundson_**

Sheryl

Melissa

Madeline

**_Kent_**

Essie

Angel

Laura

**_Labrador_**

Aeriin

Sally

Mackenzie

**_Lakedon_**

Crystal

Michelle

Megan

**_Likely_**

Joan

Merissa

Jane

**_Midstin_**

Mira

Cana

Delila

**_Ottaro_**

Jenna

Ruth

Betty

**_Paloma_**

Vanessa

Srilla

Priscilla

**_Panama_**

Chloe

Kendall

Cleo

**_Sonage_**

Kelsey

Lorie

Cynthia

**_Sota_**

Nicole

Nikki

Dina

**_ST. George_**

Diane

Edith

Bonnie

**_Sumner_**

Katrina

Abigail

Tara

**_Tammins_**

Alice

Maria

Linda

**_Waverly_**

Tammy

Helen

Rosetta

**_Whites_**

Sasha

Barbra

Bridgette

**_Yukon_**

Mina

Lindsay

Donna

**_Zuni_**

Neesama

Lena

Quella

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah and in the 2nd real chapter will be the first elimination, It is tradition for the prince to eliminate 15 girls he thinks he has no future with so yeah. <strong>**If you wanted one of these names for your oc or if i accidentally put one of your oc's names please tell moi and I will fix it. Please send in suggestions for these weird little OVA things. Hope you liked the maids, if you have any questions PM or Review. Don't forget to follow and favorite.**

**I will be doing another mini chapter and I want to thank all the people who submitted characters. If you didn't get in please ask me and I will give you suggestions. I was actually wondering if some of you guys wouldn't mind sending in 2 characters. I actually have gotten some people send in 1's to me and I wanted to comment on that. I actually wouldn't mind if there was a one, but that 1 would have to have met Prince MAson already and that she CAN'T be a princess. She would either be a very important governmental daughter, one of King Maxon's SUPER trusted military generals daughter, or Astra, America's niece. So if you have any Questions=PM me! I am going to go work on that chapter I was talking about!**


	7. Horses, Worries, and THE SELECTION

**Hey you guys, Elle here. Anyway, This is kind of an official chapter. I need to fill up all 35 spots before I start. I can only do little chapies with The Royal Family. I still need a professional woman to fit in as a princess trainer. I also need an interviewer that will actually have a lot of story time. When I do get all the characters I will began. Oh when I start eliminating people you are not aloud to get angry at me for getting eliminated. You will either get eliminated because it goes with the story plot, I did a random select, or It feels like you and Mason have no interaction. Anyway Enjoyy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mason Pov<strong>

"Mason, Maason, Maaassoonn, Mason, Mmmmmaaasssssoooooonnnnn, MMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN!" I woke up to screeching in my ear.

"GISELE, Stooooppp waking me up like that!" I yelled at her. I really needed to stop wakaing up like this.

"What are you talking about," My 16 year old sister said "innocently","Last time you weren't sleeping, haha." Her so called innocent face turned into a smirk. I absolutely hated when she did this. Every single time I'm alone she interrupts my peacefulness.

"Anyway, what the hell do you want." I was getting grumpy and I was just plain annoyed.

"That's not very princely of you Prince Mason." The before 5 year old childish attitude soon turned into her less annoying, teasing, 16 year old self. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go horseback riding with me?"

Did I really want to go horseback riding. Last time I did go with my sister, I fell, face first into the mud. But I did have fun that day, I had met some stable workers, won a race against my sister, and got to ride my favorite horse, Powder. I have ridden him as long as I can remember. "Actually sure Gisele, I haven't seen Powder in such a long time." Thinking about all those memories instantly changed my mood."But first I must shower." I bowed playfully to my sister then went into my bathroom suite. "OKAY MEET ME AT THE STABLES," my sister yelled. 

**At the Stables**

When I saw Gisele at the stables she had been wearing a long sleeve black shirt, black tights, and a brown sweater vest. She was wearing her brown helmet, riding boots, knee pads, and had her horse saddled up next to her. She was brushing out her horses mane thing and began to take out the tag that said,"DONUT," In bright red letters. Donut was Friesian horse and was all black, he had a small star on his head that resembled his purebred registration. She also had my horse at her side. Powder was a white Lipizzaner that had been in the back of the stables when I first met him. I was very young at the time and Powder was just a little horse, he was meant to be sent to a different farm because of his slow rate of maturing. I had named him Powder because of his white fur coat but he also had some brown on his legs which reminded me of when my mother had put on powder and it would come off into her real skin color. I have a long history with the amazing horse.

After I got suited up the both of us went into an open field. The two of us decided on having a barrel race. We were counting down together,"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GGGOOOOOOO!" As we continued shouting GO, we tried beating the other to the first barrel. Unfortunately, Gisele circled the barrel faster than the two of us. As I swooped around the first barrel, my sister had been nearly halfway to the second one. Somehow she knew I was my mood and she threw one hand into the air and yelled," HAHA SUCKER! I'M HALFWAY THERE!" Deciding to change fate, I skipped the second barrel and headed to the third,"WHOS THE SUCKER NOW?! HUH LITTLE SIS!" I had just passed the finish line and Powder raced into the stables, seeming to know my sister is coming to kill me. I jumped off Powder and handed him to one of the stable worker. I ran into the castle passing by a huge haystack. My helmet was half-on and tripping over my feet, I looked even more embarrassing with straw in my hair.

* * *

><p>Her being my little sister I shouldn't be scared right, but noo, my sister had to be some super competitive person, not to mention a fast runner. I ran as fast as I could through the halls and dodged maids and guards. I looked behind myself and I kept on running. Surprisingly I didn't run into anyone. I was about to be in my room when I saw a guard walk up to me, he looked very stiff as stiff as an Abnegation. <strong>Do you get the reference? <strong>"Prince Mason I have been loookk-ing for you. Your fattheerrr wants you to meet him in his offfiice to discusss somethingg." The young guard seemed very nervous,"What is your name guard." I tried to say in my order voice.

It seemed to work because the guard looked like he was about to cry,"W-wi-Willi-am si-r." William kept on stumbling and I felt bad. "William," I whispered to him,"don't be so nervous, you seem like a good guy. Sorry for making you nervous but I've got to go. Keep up the good work." As I walked away from the guard, I looked back at William and saw he seemed more relaxed and nodded to himself so much that his head was about to come off. As I walked to my Dads office, he was sitting with my mom, and my sister. I sat as far away from Gisele as possible and then stared at my Father.

"Mom, Dad, Gisele, Why are we here exactly?"

My Dad began to speak," We are here to discuss something very important." At that instantly my sister and I leaned forward. My mom spoke,"We were going to talk to you guys about this early but somebody decided sleeping on a bench was much more useful than finding a wife." I smiled sheepishly. My sister grew big eyes,"Did you just say find a wife!"

When my sister said that my dad smiled."Yes El. Mason will be having his very own selection of Illea. Since you are only 18 we decided to have your Selection early. 35 girls will be chosen. On the very first day you will-" My mind cut him off. I stopped listening to my father and thought, 35 girls to choose one wife from. What happens if I don't feel anything for them, or if they don't feel anything for me!? My head felt like a tornado had come in and was recking up all my thoughts. "Mason are you listening to your father?" I turned toward my Mother's voice. She had a worried look on her face.

I shouldn't be upset shouldn't I. My father went through the same thing and found my mother, I'm getting a new experience. "Mason, remember what I told you last time." My sister said worry also written on her face. "They are the ones scared. Not only are they looking for a husband, but they are competing against 34 other girls. Also your role of the Prince isn't going anywhere."

"Mason, your sister is right." My mother said,"When I joined the competition I went against 34 other beautiful yet scary girls. Some were models, others were teachers. Don't you think I was scared, I had the lowest caste in the entire selection, other than 2 fives that almost got eliminated immediately." My mother had a half grin on her face."Try putting yourself in their shoes." With that my mother left the room. My mom always got emotional when it came to talk about the selection.

I know she went through alot with Aunt Celeste death and going against Lady Kriss. "Listen to your mother," my dad said," She went through way more than I did." My dad stood up and left. My sister and I went to her room and she talked to me about what I would do, when the selection started.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, hope you liked it and suggestion help alot. I need to keep updating so it shows up at the LAST UPDATED spot and I can get more characters. Questions=PM and Suggestions=Review! Follow, and Favorite the Story and I. Thanks for reading and talk to you next time!<strong>

**Next Time,**

**Elle Madison**


	8. 19 Spots left!

**Hey so there are only 19 spots left. Please keep them coming any way hope you like the list!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Province (First,Last, Caste, Occupation)<span>_**

Allens

Angeles (Rachel Thomas,2, Model)

Atlin-(Kathryn Eppible,4, Training Real Estate Agent)

Baffin-(Alyssa Muniz, 7, Multi Task Servant)

Bankston

Belcourt-

Bonita

Calgary-(Danielle Washington,5, Ballet Dancer)

Carolina-(Janet Monroe,7, Trash Collector)

Clermont

Columbia-(Jessamine Grey,6, Seamstress)

Dakota-(Ophelia August Harper,3, Writer)

Denbeigh

Dominica

Fennley

Hansport-(Gabrielle Turner, 5, Entertainer/Singer)

Honduragua

Hundson-(Lexandra Arvan, 3, Architect in Training)

Kent-(Alexia Summers, 5, Photographer)

Labrador

Lakedon-(Nikita Calloway,4, Animal Farmer)

Likely

Midstin-(Lily Garder,3, Librarian)

Ottaro

Paloma

Panama-(Layla Easterly,4, Head Chef)

Sonage

Sota-(Faelyn O'Malley, Veterinarian Assistant)

St. George

Sumner

Tammins

Waverly

Whites-(Eleanora Moreau, 2,Actress)

Yukon-(Kaylee Sterling, 8, Homeless)

Zuni

* * *

><p><strong> Shout out to volleyball14722 for sending in 3 ocs. Also shout out to Sciencelover13 for giving me dffrent types of characters, mean, nice, evil,etc! Thank you guys so much! You are awesomly, fantastic peeeople!<strong>

**Dont think I forgot about everyonewho gave mean Oc tooo!**

**As you can see few spots are left and please look before you send in a person. I don't really need 35 actresses. So Look before you PM! PM=Applications and Questions Review=Suggestions**


	9. Send in your OC's!

**Hey this is almost the final amount of people. Please help and send in Oc's. Sorry I havent been updating Ive been busy with the holidays.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Province (First,Last, Caste, Occupation)<span>_**

Allens-(Rosemarie Azrael, Zaltana, 2, Model)

Angeles (Rachel Luscum, Architect, 3)

Atlin-(Kathryn Eppible,4, Training Real Estate Agent)

Baffin-(Alyssa Muniz, 7, Multi Task Servant)

Bankston-(Anabelle Stright, 2, Model)

Belcourt-(Lexi Foster, 4, Property/Business owner)

Bonita-(Derryn Astoria Waldorf, 7, waitress)

Calgary-(Danielle Washington,5, Ballet Dancer)

Carolina-(Janet Monroe,7, Trash Collector)

Clermont-(Zadia Treller, 4, Real estate Agent)

Columbia-(Jessamine Grey,6, Seamstress)

Dakota-(Ophelia August Harper,3, Writer)

Denbeigh

Dominica

Fennley-(Rayle Garbom, 3, Nurse)

Hansport-(Gabrielle Turner, 5, Entertainer/Singer)

Honduragua-(Kalani Gales,5,Dancer)

Hundson-(Lexandra Arvan, 3, Architect in Training)

Kent-(Alexia Summers, 5, Photographer)

Labrador

Lakedon-(Nikita Calloway,4, Animal Farmer)

Likely

Midstin-(Lily Garder,3, Librarian)

Ottaro

Paloma

Panama-(Layla Easterly,4, Head Chef)

Sonage

Sota-(Faelyn O'Malley,3 Veterinarian Assistant)

St. George-(Ivy Jones, 2, Professional Volleyball player)

Sumner-Yesenia Bline, 6, Maid)

Tammins-(Tobyn Ayliaah, Gale,3 Year 1 University Student)

Waverly-(Raleigh Sawyer Bronte, 5, Artist)

Whites-(Eleanora Moreau, 2,Actress)

Yukon-(Kaylee Sterling, 8, Homeless)

Zuni-(Elle Madison, 5, Photographer) Don't worry I'm not gonna win, just trying to fill up some slots.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the people. Send in more ocs please. Also favorite and follow me and the story. If you have any questions PM or review me. Thanks again!<strong>


	10. Alyssa Muniz, WHere are you?

**Sorry this is not a chapter, because I am looking for someone who sent in Alyssa Muniz, 7, multitask servant, please send iny our oc app again, sorry I looked through my pms about 30 times and I cannot find it. If you dont (i really dont want too) ill have to take you out**


	11. Social Media and More OC'S

**Hey you guys, I haven't updated in FOREVERRRR and I'm so so so so so sorrryyy. I have been having some problems and have been super duper busy. i added a few people, and I only need 6 more, so hhheeeelllllpppp meeee pppllleeease! I have been tryin my best to manage evrything, I i don'twant ya'll to think I have quit the story or forgotten 'bout ya'll. I will update ASAP!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Province<span>_ (First,Last, Caste, Occupation)_**

Allens-(Rosemarie Azrael, Zaltana, 2, Model)Rose Thorn Catli

Angeles (Rachel Luscum, Architect, 3) SelectionFangirl

Atlin-(Kathryn Eppible,4, Training Real Estate Agent)DobbyTheFreeElf1290

Baffin-(Alyssa Muniz, 7, Multi Task Servant)BooksAreLife24-7

Bankston-(Anabelle Stright, 2, Model)Volleyball14722

Belcourt-(Lexi Foster, 4, Property/Business owner)SelectionFangirl

Bonita-(Derryn Astoria Waldorf, 7, waitress)just-add-a-dash-of-savvy

Calgary-(Danielle Washington,5, Ballet Dancer)Kyramellark7

Carolina-(Janet Monroe,7, Trash Collector)DaughterofApollo7

Clermont-(Zadia Treller, 4, Real estate Agent)Volleyball14722

Columbia-(Jessamine Grey,6, Seamstress)HestiaAbnegation11

Dakota-(Ophelia August Harper,3, Writer)margidee

Denbeigh-(Emmeline Auron, 6, Seamstress)Willowlight of RavenClaw

Dominica-(Sarah Sergeant, 2, Basketball Player)DaughterofApollo7

Fennley-(Rayle Garbom, 3, Nurse) DONT KNOW?!

Hansport-(Gabrielle Turner, 5, Entertainer/Singer)shadeslayerprincess111

Honduragua-(Kalani Gales,5,Dancer)Volleyball14722

Hundson-(Lexandra Arvan, 3, Architect in Training)Volleyball14722

Kent-(Alexia Summers, 5, Photographer)writinglover321

Labrador-(Sophia Allegra Shine, 6, Maid)Alia Sharma

Lakedon-(Nikita Calloway,4, Animal Farmer)Volleyball14722

Likely-(Summer Sen Gupta, 3, Linguist)Alia Sharma

Midstin-(Lily Garder,3, Librarian)vini8

Ottaro-(Naina Rai Thalwar, 5, Dancer of all kinds)Alia Sharma

Paloma-(Jenieva Lucile Smith, 3, Librarian)Mtbookworm

Panama-(Layla Easterly,4, Head Chef)vini8

Sonage-(Avril Caper, 2, Singer)Volleyball14722

Sota-(Faelyn O'Malley,3 Veterinarian Assistant)Volleyball14722

St. George-(Ivy Jones, 2, Professional Volleyball player)Volleyball14722

Sumner-(Yesenia Bline, 6, Maid)Volleyball14722

Tammins-(Tobyn Ayliaan Gale,3 ,Year 1 University Student)Journey1221

Waverly-(Raleigh Sawyer Bronte, 5, Artist)Journey1221

Whites-(Eleanora Moreau, 2,Actress)writinglover321

Yukon-(Kaylee Sterling, 8, Homeless)BooksAreLife24-7

Zuni-(Margaux Sofia Bautista, 5, Singer)LadyMargaux

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You guys for reading, and by sticking by my side! Like me on all my Social Media'sOther Fanficton/Fashion accounts! I always follow back.**

**Instagram: elle_madiosn6 ****(Elle Madison)**

**Twitter: ElleMadison6 ****(Elle Madison)**

**Wattpad: Elle_Madison (Elle Madison)**

**Quotev: ElleMadison6**

**Polyvore: Elle-Madison**

**If you have anymore social medias you want me to make tell me! Follow me on any of these I follow back btw! **

**0 SPOT LEFT  
>S<br>P  
>O<br>T  
>S<br>L  
>E<br>F  
>T<strong>

!

!

!

!


	12. WHY ME!

Hope you like it and Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>MASON<strong>_

I was in a mode of panic. I knew it was only a few more days till the girls came her. Everyone is telling me to calm down, but who can calm down when you are about to get a wife. Tomorrow was the day when James, the interviewer dude would annonce all the girls who are participating. I was so excited yet was like 11:00pm right now and suprisingly i was really tired. As I walked down the main hall to my room I was slightly astonished to see my father standing right next to my door. For some odd reason he seemed pretty pissed off; he was tapping his foot and kept on looking at his watch.

I rushed over thinking something was wrong, and when he looked at me, I saw all the worry and anger wash over his face. I blinked making sure I wasn't imagining anything. As I walked closer to him he said,"Oh my gosh, Mason I was so worried a rebel or something took you," he had relief written all over his face.

My face was frozen is a open mouth gape. I finally moved my mouth and said,"I'm sooo sorry dad. I was in Gisele's room because she needed an opinion on what dress she would wear tomorrow and I was falling als-"

"Son, Its okay. I was just worried thats all; no need to ramble." I let out a large sigh that I didn't realize I was holding. I embraced my dad into a hug then walked into my room and knocked out.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

I woke up to the sound of my bathtub running. I rose from my bed and saw my maids, Rosie, Angelica, and Alexis. Angelica had been preparing me a bath, Rosie was working on my suit, and Alexis was cleaning my room. The three were wonderful amids, helping me along the way. They were part of the family and we were all close.

Rosie looked up from her work, and saw me awake,"Oh, Prince Mason!" She said slightly surprised,"Did we wake you up sir?"

I looked at Rosie,"No Rosie you did not, and what did I tell you about calling me Prince Mason." I always told my maids to just call me Mason, because they have known me for a long time almost 18 years, because their mothers use to take care of me when I was little. Rosie always insisted to call me Prince or sir while Angelica and Alexis were completely fine with calling me Mason, but sometimes Alexis still stutters.

"Mason!" I heard a holler from the bathroom,"you're bath is ready." I walked into the restroom and saw Angelica had prepared my bath and was now getting towels and my robe. She stepped out of the room, and left me alone to have my bath.

After the bath, I got dressed in the new suit Rosie had make for was a regular suit, but had a bright blue vest and tie. The whole royal family had decided to deck out in blue. I walked out of my room, and through the halls. I saw maids hustling everywhere, sheets, pillows, cleaning carts all in hand. The castle was much more busy than usual. For the last few weeks, people have been talking about the selection. I started to drift off, but was interrupted by my mother. She was walking right beside me and looked very pretty. She was wearing a light blue, corseted dress, with a sweetheart neckline. The amazing dress started in a snowy white, then faded into different types of blue, then was eventually black. Though the top of her dress was corseted, it flowed out into a thick layered skirt. My mother had her vibrant red hair, down in waves, with her crown sitting at the top of her head.

My mother just walked in silence, with a slight smile on her face, almost as if she was in a different place. Knowing my mother, she was probably thinking about all the memories of her selection. My mother was a very sentimental about things. She still has her first dress, her first tiara, her first pair of shoes and more. As we walked into the great hall, I saw Gisele and my father sitting at their thrones. As I sat down beside Gisele and my mother, I noticed the beautiful setting of tables.

There was a long table, made of marble, that had plates, spoons, wine glasses, and more things on it. There was a name card placed for where the girls would sit, and menus for what they would eat. It looked very grand. There was also a smaller table to the side. It only had 4 chairs but looked much fancier than the long table. As I looked closely the name cards said,"Prince Mason, Princess Gisele, Guest, and Guest." I was guessing it was for Gisele and I to meet the girls in private or something.

There was one thing I knew had to be done on the third day. After having some light conversation with the contestants, 10 girls were to be eliminated. The part where you had to eliminate people scared me the most. What happens if you eliminate the wrong girl, or if you chicken out from eliminating them. I kept on ranting in my head, when I felt a hand squeeze my own. I looked to my left and saw Gisele giving off her signature smile. I smiled back and kept on eating my food. I whipped off my sweaty forehead, and gave an awkward grin. In about 2 hours we were to go to the set of the interview, and we will see who gets picked.

Right now I was just trying to keep a calm face, but it wasn't exactly working. In 2 hours, I would get to see the girls, and one was possibly going to be my wife. I was so scared, yet excited. I stood up and said,"Excuse me." my mother nodded, and I ran- more like sprinted to my room. I ran inside, after saying hi to my guard, Walters. I shut my door, and walked into my bathroom. I splashed some water on my bright red face, and then dried it off; feeling much better. I fixed my tie and then went back into my bedroom. I sat on my bed and thought. Its only a matter of time before I meet my wife, so why not relax a little. I drifted off into a deep sleep, snuggled into my blankets.

* * *

><p>Okay so I hope you liked it! I will try to post the interview today, but if not tomorrow. Thanks for reading, and more to come. PS sorry for not updating for a while, I have been super duper busy, and have had a case of writers block. Reviews, Favorites, and Follows are always appreciated and welcome! BYE 3<p> 


	13. Hey Girls!

_**Authors Note: Hey guys sorry this took so long enjoy**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Previously on The Fight for The Prince<strong>_

I sat on my bed and thought. Its only a matter of time before I meet my wife, so why not relax a little. I drifted off into a deep sleep, snuggled into my blankets.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Gisele<strong>_

I saw how nervous Mason looked, he was sweating a lot and was red in the face. When he went to his room my mother tried to follow him but my father interrupted her actions. "Dear," he said in a very gentle voice,"just let him calm down. You know how nervous I was for my selection." I could tell my mother did not agree, but she nodded anyway, the corner of her eyes still glancing at the door.

_**After Breakfast**_

After I finished my breakfast, I drank some lemonade and excused myself from the table. I walked away to my room, to see my guard Tom, but I called him Tommy. He nodded to me, looking quite relaxed, and I smiled back. As I sat down on my bed, I lied down thinking what was going to happen for the next few months. Girls would be everywhere, jealous, fighting, crying, or having a date with my brother. My plan was to befriend some, and see the others true colors. I wanted my brother to be loved for himself and not for his title.

As I was spacing off, I didn't realize that Tommy had been sitting next to me the whole time. "Can I help you with something," I asked in a teasing voice,"Tommy?" The two of us burst out laughing.

We finally relaxed and then I heard Tommy,"Well it is kind of time for the Interview." My eyes almost fell out of their sockets. How could the time go by so fast? I nodded to Tommy and left the room; and went looking for Mason. First I checked his room of course. As I saw he wasn't on his bed; I was about to leave when I heard a flush of the toilet. I silently laughed at my situation and sat on Mason's bed.

After about 30 seconds, Mason walked out of the bathroom looking professional and looked very neat in his suit. Mason turned around and saw me; I laughed at his expression. He seemed to know that it was time because he offered his hand. I took his hand and got off of his bed. We walked to the outside of the castle and got into the limo that was waiting for us.

_**At the interview**_

We had arrived at the set of the interview, and walked up to James. James was a 23 year old man, that was quite handsome and had been a good friend of my fathers. We hugged him and we went over what to do. "Okay you guys," he said,"First Maxon, America, and Gisele will be saying a few words on how they feel," He pointed. "Then Mason, you will say how you feel about the selection, and we will be showing the girls up on the screen." All of us nodded and hear,"WE ARE ON IN 3!" James settled onto his comfy couch as we did in two couches.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

"Hello everybody! James here with the royal family," The cameras were everywhere trying to get a good angle. "Today is that day all you ladies have been waiting for. We will be announcing who has gotten into the selection. But, before we announce that lets see what the royal family has to say about this. first lets hear from the man who was in this exact situation, King Maxon!" The audience clapped, whistled, and went ballistic as my father stood up.

"Thank you James. So, Helllooo Illea! I think this is a wonderful event that will be very very very memorable to us, the girls, and the rest of Illea. We all hope for this to be a special few months in Illea history and we hope you enjoy." Everyone clapped and then my mother stood.

"Hello Illea, and ladies! I know you are all anxious to see who is in the Selection, but I want to give a wise word of advice, that Queen Amberly once told me. Be yourself, it may sound dumb but It is the most important thing in the world. Don't let the selection change you and don't try to be anyone else. We want you to be you." Everyone once again clapped and I stood up.

"Hello everyone. I'm Gisele Schreave and wanted you to know I will be seeing 35 amazing girls for the next few months. I look forward to seeing you all, and hopefully befriend some. As my mother said, be yourself but also don't try to please any of us. We want to see the real you, all of you are our family 8 or not. I hope to see you all there!" I took a deep breath and sat back down still smiling. I heard clapping and I smiled at the audience.

Next, James said,"Give it up for the royal family!" Everyone cheered very loudly. "Well Illea, lets see what the man behind the wheel says about this."

My brother stood up, looking much more relaxed than earlier. "Hello my family. Today is the probably the most memorable day of my life so far. I will get to see 35 wonderful ladies, and one will be my wife. I wish everyone luck, and hope the best for all. Now lets see the ladies." My brother sat down and we all looked at the huge flat screen T.V that had the words _**THE SELECTION. **_

_**3rd Person**_

A beautiful girl came onto the screen. She had hip length chestnut brown hair, was slightly tan, and had had a hazel colored eye. She was about 5'7 and had slight curves. "Miss Rosemarie Azrael Zaltana of Allens, 2" Mason beamed at the girl.

Another beautiful girl came onto the screen. Dark brown hair surrounded a tan girls head. She had light brown hair, was about 5'6 and was quite thin. "Miss Rachel Luscum of Angeles, 3" Mason smiled.

This girl seemed to catch Prince Masons eye. She had bright blue eyes, and had quite fair skin. Her chestnut colored hair seemed to match perfectly with her 5'6 build. "Miss Kathryn Eppible of Atlin, 4"

"Miss Alyssa Muniz of Baffin, 7" Although Mason had no problems with 7's he was very surprised. This girl had something about her that was different to Mason. She had dark brown hair mixed with black. She also had violet tips that complemented her round face and big face. Her dark brown eyes stood out from her caramel skin tone. Mason thought she looked more like a 4. She didn't look like most 7's, would if they struggled.

The next girl you could tell she was a two right off the bat. She had smoldering dark eyes, long dirty blonde hair, was 5'2 and had very fair skin. She was wearing designer clothing and had on a typical model look. Mason wasn't one to judge but he just seemed not to like this girl. "Miss Annabelle Stright of Bankston, 2"

"Miss Lexi Foster of Belcourt, 4" A girl with wavy brown hair came onto the screen. She had on a bright smile, but you could tell she was very professional. Her sky blue eyes seemed to search your soul. She was a bit intimidating to Mason.

Unlike the last 7, this girl was obviously one. She had dark, wavy, choppy hair that falls to her mid-back, and was cut by her kitchen scissors. She had almond eyes, that had this fire in them, They were the colors of ambers and she was tall. She was a tanish olive color, and was very slim. She didn't have oversized breasts, yet they weren't quite developed. "Miss Derryn Astoria Waldorf of Bonita, 7" Mason smiled at the seven, a light filling his eyes.

"Miss Danielle Washington of Calgary, 5'6 with a slim build (due to her caste and job). Wavy light brown hair with cinnamon undertones that falls halfway down her back. Has quite fair skin, not super pale-somewhere in between pale and tan. She also has forest green eyes, that you can mistake as silver. Her face is void of any freckles or other marks except for a single one right on her jaw.

A girl with an athletic build came onto the screen. Mason, thinking she was an athlete, was astonished when he heard "Miss Janet Monroe of Carolina, 7" When he heard she was a 7, he examined her features. She had long, black hair with green eyes. Mason thought her features looked like Uncle Aspen, but knew that was impossible, for Uncle being a 2.

She had sparkling purple-ish eyes which caught Mason's eye. Her mid back length blonde hair was more of a yellow color, and she had petite small frame;5'1 with pale skin. "Miss Zadia Treller of Clermont, 4"

Her blue eyes shone from under her thin blond hair. She was a thin figure of 5'2 and was pale-ish. She was wearing a white plain dress, that had a little bit of detail. She was obviously a seamstress or a model, being quite beautiful. "Miss Jessamine Grey of Columbia, 6"

The whole time Mason either had wide eyes, his mouth was agape, or he was just sitting there. All of the royal family seemed to be staring at the tv, waiting for the next girl to go on. It looked like Mason was a fish, trying to find water, mouth agape and all.

"Next we have the beautiful Miss Ophelia August Harper of Dakota, 3" When Mason looked at the tv screen he couldn't deny she was outright gorgeous. She was tall, yet slim with light ivory skin and slight freckles. She had auburn hair that reached her low back, with amazing wide green eyes.

A girl about 5'6 came onto the screen. She had fabulous skin, and grey-green eyes that seemed to look at every detail. Her wavy, strawberry blonde hair swayed right past her shoulders, two braids sat on the back of her head clipped out of her face. She had many freckles, and was quite thin but didn't have the most curvaceous body. Her small hands and dimples were adored by Mason. "Miss Emmeline Auron of Denbeigh, 6"

Black hair sat on her tanish skin. Her brown eyes complemented her lean and tall figure. "Miss Sarah Sergeant, 2" was shown on the screen as James said the name into his microphone. Mason didn't mean to be rude to the 2 but she looked a bit plain.

"Next we have Miss Rayle Garbom of Fennley- oh wait" Someone came onto the screen and gave James a note card. As James read the note his eyebrows crinckled a bit. "Well ladies and gentlemen, unfortunately we will not be having Miss Garbom on the selection because of injuries." At that Mason's face kind of fell, which was odd considering he didn't know her.

"Well anyway Illea, next we have the lovely Miss Gabrielle Turner of Hansport, 5" The screen showed a beautiful girl with chestnut brown hair, that was pin straight. Her bangs covered one of her brown eyes, and her eyebrows looked a bit arched. She looked only about 5'6 and had a lot of makeup on. She was wearing a purple dress that looked like it was owned by a 2, and the dress showed a lot of her tan skin.

"Next we have yet another 5" James face had a faint smile on, as he looked at America. "Her name is Miss Kalani Gales of Honduragua" She had light blue eyes, that looked like the sky, and light blonde hair. She was very petite and was standing at 5'5 with a fair skin tone.

"Next we have a graceful looking girl named Miss Lexandra Arvan of Hundson, 3" This girl looked very graceful. She was wearing simple Aztec print leggings with a T-shirt but looked very beautiful in it. Lexandra had vibrant green eyes,and chocolate brown, knee length hair. She had a slim frame, at 6'2 and was tan. Mason thought she was very tall, about the 2nd or 3rd girl taller than him.

"Miss Alexia Summers of Kent, 5." This girl looked very neat. She had a camera around her pale neck. Her dark brown hair reached her shoulders, and her hazel eyes was the most exciting thing about her. They were a brown-green hazel that seemed to have so much life in them.

"Miss Sophia Allegra Shine of Labrador, 6." A girl with wavy red hair came onto the screen. She kind of looked like America with her blue eyes, and her powder white complexion. But unlike the Queen she was 6'0.

"Miss Nikita Calloway of Lakedon, 4" The girl had a weird kind of gothic feel to her but at the same time looked like she had spent all her time in the fields. She had dark navy blue eyes, and long black hair. She had a petite build of 5'2 and had porcelain skin.

"Miss Summer Sen Gupta of Likely, 3" Summer was 5'4 had 2 dimples, that seemed to intrest the Prince. She had plain brown hair and a dark brown eyes

"Miss Lily Garder of Midstin, 3" The small girl had black hair, with vibrant dark blue eyes. Her skin was a tiny bit tan and she was 5'4. Mason thought about most of these girl that they were short or tall, and he kinda felt bad about it. Mason didn't want to judge anyone on their looks.

"Miss Naina Thalwar of Ottaro, 6" Brown hair hung from her white head. Mason also felt rude when he kept on thinking about if there were any blondes left. The girl had brown eyes with a black iris. She was 5'9 and was pretty slim.

"Miss Jenieva Lucile Smith of Paloma, 3" The girl was a dirty blond which Mason thought was quite cute. She had charming hazel eyes that sucked you in. She was 5'6 which Mason thought was the perfect height, and was pale like his mother.

"Miss Layla Easterly of Panama, 4" The girl was obviously a chef, which seemed quite attractive to Mason. She was wearing her chef outfit, hat and all. She had blonde hair that reached her mid-back and hazel eyes. Apparently people like being pale, and she was too.

"Miss Avril Caper of Sonage, 2" Pixie cut blonde hair covered her right eye. She had light brown eyes, and was tall. She was wearing a designer dress with 4 inch pumps. America didn't like judging but Lady Caper was quite, umm what was the word, slutty. America thought she was showing too much skin with the deep v cut in her dress.

"Next we have the stunning Miss Faelyn O'Malley of Sota, 3" The girl had light, chocolate, brown eyes and beautiful waist length red hair with blue tips for about the last 4'. Mason thought she seemed a little rebellious which he thought was hot for some reason. She was almost his height at 5'10. She had this skin that Mason couldn't describe; It looked creamy but if you moved around it looked quite pale.

"Next is the exquisite, Miss Ivy Jones of , 3" Another very tall girl came onto the screen. She looked about the same height as Mason, and had shoulder length brown hair. Her rounded, dark brown eyes seemed to shimmer, and her pale muscular body was really fit.

A divine girl came onto the screen as James announced," Miss Yesenia Bline of Sumner, 6" The only thing Maxon could think of was why were there so many 6's and 7's. He had literally no people below a 5. Maxon felt quite bad because he felt like he was being a caster (someone who judges other by their caste). The polished girl had blondish brown hair that leaned more to a brunette. She had these eyes that were like a blue on a gloomy day. She was 5'5 and pretty petite.

"From Tammins we have the lovely Miss Tobyn Ayliaah Gale, 3" She had blue, greenish eyes with small tints of brown and gold, she also has rich brown hair. Toby has a skinny build and delicate features, but is worn from being a rough personality as a child. She is 5'7 and has a warm, glowing skin tone, that is a few shades more tan than pale white.

"The outstanding Raleigh Sawyer Bronte of Waverly" She has black curly hair and blue eyes. She had a skinny and lanky build and was about 5'6. She had light chocolaty brown skin. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt with overalls on. She had paint splattered on her shirt, and bits of it in her hair. Mason thought this was pretty cute, because she had this gorgeous smile on her face, that seemed to make him smile.

A very stylish girl came onto the tv. She was wearing a pink sheer dress, with white pumps and white lace. She had tan but a light skin tone with blue-green eyes. Her brown hair complimented her skinny figure and she was 5'4. "Miss Eleanora Moreau of Whites, 2"

"Miss Kaylee Sterling of Yukon," Before James said the caste his eyes widened,"8" Gisele's eyes mouth went agape. She automatically closed her mouth knowing it was super rude. She was quite astonished at the 8 on the competition, but she wasn't the only one. What Maxon wanted to know was how would she know that she got in? America knew how it was being in a lower caste, but she was quite confused what her "occupation" was. If you were an 8 you were either a Rebel, had mental issues, was a drug addict, was behind bars, or you were a homeless. Mason's mouth fell open and it did not close. An 8 in the competition?! Mason knew he had to keep an eye out for her, knowing she was probably in it for the money.

-The girl had choppy blond hair, and droopy eyes. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she wasn't smiling. Kaylee's stormy blue eyes were barely seen underneath the light skin she had.

James cleared his throat and said," Last but not least is Miss Margaux Sofia Bautista fo Zuni, 5" She had long chocolate brown hair to her waist, and has pale yet yellow-ish skin. She had fine blue-silvery eyes. She was wearing a blue tanktop and black ripped up pants.

"Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen. Those are the Princesses of Illea." James said.

"Thank you for entering, and we hope to see you ladies at the castle. Someone from the castle will be coming to your house to discuss some, umm rules with you." America said. The royal family curtsied/bowed and smiled. James yelled cut and we all went back to the car.

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh! This is the chapter where all the girls introduced. I want all of ya'll to know that the more you sent me on your description the more i put. Also the next few chapters are going to be 6 girls reactions, but I will be using a random name generator. I really hope you liked it because this took me forever. Sorry If I offended your character in anyway! Also if i said you got in and you are not on here, or I got a province, caste, or name wrong please tell me and I will fix it.<p>

I am setting a date for when I update. I am trying to update once a week on Saturdays or Sundays, unless I have something I've gotta do. Please no hate if I don't update when I am suppose to because I am trying. The schedule will start next week on Monday, and I might update twice nect week if I get to 20 favs and follows. I am sorry if you didn't get in! :( Again sorry if you don't get chosen in the next chappie. If you really want to have a POV the next chapter, give me a list of what your family thinks about the Selection and if they support you or not. I will only be doing one of those though and the other 5 will be random generated.

PS- I already eliminated one person (Sorry Rayle Gaebom!):

REMEMBER REVIEW FAVORITE me and the story. I love all of you and thanks for everything!

Until next time...

~Elle Madison 3 (PS if that didn't show up its a heart)


	14. Reactions of the Ladies!

**Hey you guys! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I have had the flu for the weekend plus i've been trying to catch up on my school work. Anyway I actually shortened it to only 3 ladies povs, and ill have 2 more in the next chapter. Also I have an idea of adding 1 more character into all of this. I will update soon beacuse I have too. Another thing is Princess Gisele's birthday is coming up and I want that to be the first ball, after al you girls come. Again Im super sorry if i dissapointed you, but hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anabelle Stright, Bankston, 2<strong>_

I was watching the Report on my a-ma-zing tv. And the report was about to start. All of my family, well my brother, surrounded me as we watched. It had just said the first 4 people who got in I was disgusted. A **SEVEN **was in the selection! I was about to order a limo to take me to her when I heard,"Miss Anabelle Stright of Bankston, 2." I could see the way Mason's mouth fell open that he knew I was The One. My brother cheered for me, and gave me a hug.

My brother is an amazing person. My mother, Cameron was a professional actress and had millions of fans, but traveled way too much. My father on the other hand had left us when I was younger, watch when he comes crawling back when he finds out I'm the Queen. My brother, or my so called twin was a professional football player and the only one there for me. I loved him, plus he was my twin. As me and my brother continued screaming, I heard the worst things in the world,"6…..7…..6…7" and then the worst,"...8,"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed so loud, my brother had to cover his ears. I sat down on my couch and continued yelling until I heard the faintest noise,"Ding Dong," I went to open the door to see my best friend, Ashley.

"OMG, There is a freaking _**EIGHT**_ in the competition." Ashley and I said at the same exact time. We went to my room and did a little research on this so called, Kaylee Sterling. When I searched it up; automatically it said,"**KAYLEE STERLING, SELECTED 8**," We clicked on it and found out she is some homeless who probably robs things,"EEWWW," Ashley said,"She is U-G-L-Y, UGLY!" I nodded.

"Plus she can't even afford anything, so she has to steal," The two of us began laughing.

"She is no problem for you, Anabelle." Ashley said smirking. I smirked back, and we started talking about the prince.

_**Faelyn O'Malley, Sota, 3**_

I had entered the Selection for one reason and one reason only. No it wasn't for the crown, for the money, or for the prince. It was just so I could try something new. I wanted to see where the selection would take me in life. I am a veterinarian assistant, and love my job, but its getting a bit boring. At the moment, I was sitting in my living room with my father, and my two brothers. My two brothers, Callum and Finn both had a weird relationship with me. My older brother Callum was quite okay, but the two of us fought quite often, while to Finn, my younger brother I was more of just the caretaker; he is stuck to my like gum on the bottom of my shoe. I loved them both, but was more close to my father. My mother had died a few years back, but we had all dealt with it as best as possible.

"Its on!" Finn exclaimed. Finn was kind of the only one who really wanted me to go to the Selection. I think he just wanted to get rid of me though. Anyway, he was right. The Selection started and we heard the royals speeches. I had to admit, if I did get into the Selection; Prince Mason wasn't bad looking, quite handsome actually; so I could live with that. I wasn't like I was dating anyone so how would this make a difference. As I was daydreaming about half of the girls had been announced. They were almost at Sota, but when they got to Fennley, I realized already one girl had been "eliminated". It continued, but then I heard," Next we have the stunning Miss Faelyn O'malley of Sota, 3" My picture was brought up to the screen. I had to admit, I didn't look bad. My hair was in place and I was wearing a red sweater and some nice blue jeans. I was smiling at the camera showing my teeth, and my hair stood out.

"You got iiinnnnnn! YEah Yeah Yeah," Finn said doing a victory dance. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Why are you so happy I got chosen?" I asked.

He looked at me and grinned,"I just won 50 bucks. I made a bet with my friend saying you were going to get chosen over his sister, and I was right." Finn continued smiling," Plus now I have enough money to by that new game station I've wanted." Callum, Dad, and I burst out laughing. Finn and his bets, he was always a gambler.

"Congratz Honey!" My dad said a big smile on his face,"How about we go get some victory smoothies, we can even go to that place you like so much." I smiled so big,"Dad everybody likes Jamba Juice," we all laughed, got into the car and went to go get our smoothies.

_**Yesenia Bline, Sumner, 6**_

I was running around the castle getting it ready for the girls that were coming tomorrow. I was fixing up beds, cleaning floors, and cleaning the Great Hall. I had just finished all my work and had headed back to my dorm room, where my friend Stacy and I slept. Just as I was about to sleep, my room door was thrown open and I was pulled up. About 6 maids were in my room, Stacy, Linda, Maddie, and 3 other girls I didn't recognize. "Oh my gosh, Yesenia! Why didn't you tell me you entered the selection?!" I groaned. The only real reason I joined was because she had dared me two and I needed money.

"Stacy, do you remember nothing?! You were the one who dared me to submit my application." Her mouth hung open, as the other girls stared at her like she was eating a dog.

"Haha," she said awkwardly,"I guess I did."

Linda rolled her eyes and said,"Well anyway Yesenia did you not watch the selection. You got chosen." I started screaming with the lot of them.

"You are joking with me right, I actually got chosen." All the girls smiled and nodded. As soon as all the girls had left, except for Stacy, somebody came into our dorm. " Bline we need to have a talk about the Selection. Please follow me to my office."The tall woman looked very familiar, and i'm pretty sure she worked at the castle. As I followed her to a room it was a very grand room. It had a office feel to it, and was decked out in cherrywood. As I sat down on one of the very comfortable chairs, she began talking,"Miss Bline we have a few rules and regulations when it comes to the Selection. You first question is very straightforward; Are you a virgin?" I nodded my head. "Are you in a relationship at the moment." I shook my head this time. The lady nodded. "Oh by my way my name is Chloe Rustlemann, I will be training you ladies, and I am your counselor. SO I will be seeing everyone during the whole selection." Chloe didn't seem that old, actually not old at all. She was about 22 years old.

"Well ," she said,"you're recent health documents seem to say you are just fine, and you are all covered. Although, since you are a maid, or a six; whatever you prefer you still work at this castle. But, we have specific orders from the royal family that you are to stop working, and will be able to come back if not chosen to be the one." I nodded every now and then, reassuring her. I was just really thankful they are letting me have my job, and orders from the royal family too.

" a little word of advice." I raised my eyebrows, waiting for her to continue,"don't refuse the Prince, even if he wants to do a little more than that is legal." I could feel my face turn a bright red. Would the prince want that, he seemed like a gentlemen on tv, so why would he. I really didn't care if he wanted to do anything actually, i still can't believe I got selected. After Chloe left, I walked back to my dorm, and flopped onto my bunk bed, I drifted of thinking; in 2 days I would get to be a 3, and have a 3 life, OMG. I then drifted off to sleep, which was kind of hard with all the excitement in my body.

* * *

><p><strong>Another thing is I use a RANDOM GENERATOR for this if you didn't read the last authors note. If you didn't get choosed then sorry, but 2 more ladies will have their POV. <strong>

**All of you are A-MA-Z-ING by the way. I am getting lots of support and it just warms my heart when I get PM's and reviews about what you guys think. Pat your selves on the back! Oh and another thing about the next chapter! They will not be random generated because I want to pick them for the heck of it. Don't feel bad if you don't get chosen. Oh and more news is I may make a instagram dedicated to this story for pictures, because did I ever tell you I LOVE PICTURES! I am going to have lots of parties, which equals dresses, and i will find pics for the girls you sent me. I also will be posting the chapters on there and how the decorations look and all the pazaz. But be warned I said MIGHT because I am a busy bee. Okay, I really need to sleep so BYE3**

Cheers,

Elle Madison;)

Ps. Hope you like the story so far! Oh and review, pm, favorite, and follow the story&me. Thanks, Night (or morning?)


	15. Reaction of the Ladies! (continued)

**Um hi? This is the author's sister. Since the author was being lazy and didn't feel like updating, I decided to do it for her. So, all the contents in this chapter is written by me! **

**Yay...**

**Anyways, I hope my writing reaches your guys standards and that I didn't completely butcher the two characters I wrote about.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miss Emmeline Auron, Denbeigh, 6<strong>_

I was currently in my living room wringing my hands together nervously. My mother had tried to calm me down, but I was anxious to see if I was selected or not. Getting selected would be an amazing opportunity for me, especially since the money would help with our financial issues. There was also that small part of me that sighed dreamily at the thought of being wooed by a prince. Not that I would ever admit it.

As the _Report _finally came on the TV my family also gathered into the living room. My mother smiled reassuringly at me once more, while my father just sat down without giving me a glance. Kyle, my younger brother, sat himself to my immediate left. He was practically bouncing in excitement, causing a small smile to form on my lips.

"If you don't get selected Em, then the prince must be crazy! I'll go up to the castle and kick his butt for not choosing you!" Kyle exclaimed with a conviction that only a 10-year old could have.

I chuckled lightly at his attempt to cheer me up, "Thanks Kyle, if I don't get selected at least I know that you'll always be there for me."

I turned my attention back to the TV, just in time for the Royal's speeches. The King, Prince, and Princess were all charming but it was the queen's words that struck me as the most powerful. Finally, it was time for them to announce who the Selected were.

As they finished announcing the girl for Dakota, my breath caught in my throat. On the screen was a picture of me, seashell necklace and all. I couldn't believe what I saw until my name also left the announcer's lips, sounding both wonderful and foreign at the same time.

"Miss Emmeline Auron of Denbeigh, 6"

I almost had a heart attack when I saw the prince smile at my picture. Was this really happening to me?

Kyle gave me a cheeky grin, "Well, looks like the prince isn't crazy after all!"

_**Miss Jenieva Lucile Smith, Paloma, 3**_

I was sprawled out on my bed with my best friend Melinda beside me. The _Report _would be on soon and I was starting to get anxious. What if I didn't get selected? Would my family be disappointed in me? My nerves were all over the place and it probably showed since Melinda glared at me. She got off the bed and she stood in front of me, hands on her hips.

"Jenieva Lucile Smith. You need to stop doubting yourself so much! Why in the world would you not be selected?"

"Well, what if I'm not pretty enough? Or, I look too shy?" I replied back unsure.

Melinda's fierce glare softened into a more subdued look. She sighed tiredly before looking at me with a determined glint in her eyes.

"Jenny, you are beautiful and the sweetest girl I know. You're also crazy smart that it scares me sometimes. If you don't get selected then screw the selection! They'd be idiots not to choose you!"

I stared at her in shock, not believing that those words came out of her mouth. Tears pricked the corner of my eyes as I gave Melinda a grateful smile. She beamed at me back.

Our moment was ruined by a knock from the door. My older brother poked his head through the door an excited expression on his face.

"Jenny, why didn't you come downstairs? You missed it, they called your name!"

What?

* * *

><p><strong>Um, hi again. This is the author's sister again. That's kind of a mouthful to say, so if you guys need to refer to me for some weird reason I'll go by Anon. You know, because I'm anonymous. <strong>

**Haha. **

**Sorry, I've never written a fanfic before so this is kinda awkward for me.**

** I don't know if I'll ever write another chapter for this story, because to be honest I'm not a huge fan of the Selection. I prefer fantasy and science fiction novels over romance. I'm also usually busy doing other things like homework. The perks of being in high school...**

**I mostly decided to write this chapter because I was bored. Anyways, hope you at least somewhat liked my writing. I at least thought it was better than my sisters. She has seriously bad grammar and spelling.**

**Um, please support the story?**


End file.
